Why Do You Always Mess With Me?
by CommentsGalore7777
Summary: Benny didn't want to say what he did next, but for some reason, he couldn't stop himself. "It's the closest I'll ever get to knowing...or talking to you, Sarah. And I didn't mean what I said. Just watching how Rory deals with it is painful enough! I can't imagine how you feel!" Sarah sniffled and tried to feign a smile. "Wh-why is...messing with me...the only way to talk to me?"


**Just a short one-shot for Barah. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitter's A Vampire, it belongs to Disney and Teletoon.**

**"Why Do You Always Mess With Me?"**

* * *

Sarah sighed as Ethan and Benny screamed in excitement**.**

"Guys, shut up! Jane's aslee-"

Sarah's hands shot to her mouth, realizing she'd just shouted as well.

"Ha! Sarah contradicted herself!" Benny exclaimed, followed by a low laugh from Ethan...that Sarah still heard thanks to her super hearing**.**

"Are you guys asking to be bit? Because I haven't had a snack since yesterday, and you guys are the closest thing to a beating heart that I'll get to all night!"

"What about Jane?" Shouted Benny, which he quickly followed up with a loud, "Ow!", indicating that Ethan'd hit him.

Sarah nearly snorted before flashing upstairs and into Ethan's room.

"What? No comment on how I...contradicted myself again, Benny?"

Benny shrugged and paused the computer game.

"I had a comeback in the old batcave."

"Funny, that's exactly how I'd describe the inside of your skull," retorted Sarah, earning a chuckle from Ethan.

Benny just smiled.

"Gee, thanks Sarah I- H-Hey, wait a minute!"

Ethan gave his friend a pat on the shoulder as Sarah giggled at Benny's disappointed face.

"Ben, I'm calling it. This boss is just way too much to handle right now."

Ethan rose from his desk chair and performed a large stretch, quickly accompanied by a long yawn.

"Aw! Come on, E!" Benny whined.

"Your parents leave on a two week vacation, and you can't stay up past midnight? Lame."

Ethan rolled his eyes and gave Sarah a shy smile before proceeding out of his room, knowing he'd get no sleep if Benny continued their game.

Sarah turned and watched Ethan slink down the stairs as Benny un paused the game and instantly groaned as his character died again.

"This is going to be impossible with just one player!"

"Benny, lower your voice!" Sarah demanded, crossing her arms to express her mood.

Benny paused again as the loading screen popped up.

"Can't we just giver Jane earmuffs or something? This boss is just going to make me louder."

The sitter rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

"No, we're not giving her earmuffs! And why don't you just turn off the game?"

"Ah, ah, ah...a certain babysitter's going to wake the baby," Benny teased, imitating a snoozing person.

"Yeah, real funny, Benny. Seriously, can't you do...anything else right now?"

"Well, I have an English assignment to get an F on, and...I promised Ethan that I'd update his monitor if he crashed first, so...yeah, I guess. Though, I do enjoy annoying you, so, game it is!"

Sarah groaned as Benny reloaded his game.

"You know, now that I think about it, why_ do_ you always mess with me, Benny? I mean, a few things can be said about Erica, and Rory leaves himself wide open half the time, yet, it's always me. Why?"

Benny didn't respond. His eyes were busy focusing on the boss that stood before his avatar onscreen.

"Benny!" Sarah hissed, causing the geek's finger to slip across the controller's pause button.

"You know what, I'm tired too," whispered the spell master, who proceeded to turn off Ethan's monitor and place his controller on a stack of old textbooks.

Now on his feet, Benny turned towards the doorway, only to find Sarah, who'd raised a curious brow, standing in his way.

"Uh, your fluent voice and eight soda cans by your chair tell me otherwise, spell boy. Now, spill it! Why is it always me?"

"It's not always you." Benny tries to push past Sarah, who quickly pushes him back in front of her.

"Oh no, you're not leaving until I get an explanation."

"There's nothing to explain!" Growls Benny, surprising Sarah with his acidic tone.

_What is up with him?_ Thought the sitter, pushing an uncaringly-expressed Benny back into view again.

"Benny, just tell me why you pick on me the most, and I'll move."

Benny sighed and dug his hands into his pockets, allowing his eyes to hit the ground.

"I...don't, I just...let me out."

Sarah narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, tapping her left bicep with her index finger.

"Fine. I'll just ask Ethan why you're such a jerk towards me."

Benny shook his head.

"He won't help. And...I'm not a jerk."

"Then why do you act like one?"

"I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

Benny knew he was losing this conversation, but he couldn't dare tell Sarah the truth...especially with Ethan right downstairs. He needed to turn this around. And unfortunately for him, the only way to do that, was to insult Sarah.

"Well, why do you...act so selfish, Sarah?"

Sarah's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Selfish? Me? How am I selfish?"

"Oh, please! You're always turning a conversation into a whine-fest! Every time we try to be cheerful, you turn it around with, 'Yeah, well I'm a vampire, and I'm depressed about it, so if I can't have fun, why should I acknowledge you guys when you're happy?'

"Ah!" Sarah squeaked, surprising Benny.

"Oh, what's wrong, fang-face? Stake a nerve?"

Benny watched as Sarah's face scrunched up, giving the illusion that she was going to cry.

"Wait, Sarah...I didn't mean-"

The brunette was gone before Benny could finish his statement.

Benny sighed and thought up a quick apology. He just wanted to get Sarah out of his way...not wreck their friendship by hurting her feelings.

Just as he was about to walk out of Ethan's room, Sarah appeared again, her face tear-stained as she gulped down blood from a pack.

Seeing the sitter like that killed Benny on the inside.

"See, Benny? This is what I have to deal with! Not enough, and I go mad with blood lust! T-too much, and I...you know! All I do anymore is struggle to control my cravings! I didn't want this! I didn't want to live in constant fear of slipping one day, and hurting my family and friends!"

As Sarah spoke, more tears welled, and glistened in the faint light, forcing Benny to look away.

_Why did I have to bring up her whiny attitude?_

As soon as Sarah finished her rant, Benny sighed and the two stood in almost complete silence. The only thing audible now were Sarah's light whimpers as she leaned against the frame of Ethan's door.

Finally, Benny decided to speak up.

"Sarah, look...I-"

"S-stow it, Weir. First, you constantly m-mess with me, and then you insult me and make me feel g-guilty for being what I am! WHY AM I ALWAYS YOUR TARGET?"

"Because messing with you and hoping for a response is the closest I'll ever get!" Benny exclaimed, his eyes widening a second later.

"Wh-what?" Questioned Sarah, using her free hand to wipe away a few stray tears on her cheek.

Benny didn't want to say what he did next, but for some reason, he couldn't stop himself.

"It's the closest I'll ever get to knowing...or talking to you, Sarah. And I didn't mean what I said. Just watching how Rory deals with it is painful enough! I can't imagine how you feel!"

Sarah sniffled and tried to feign a smile.

"Wh-why is...messing with me...the only way to talk to me? We can just have...a normal conversation."

Benny folded his lips and shook his head, his eyes finally returning to hers.

"Because...if I do that, I might...say something I'll regret."

"What could you possibly say to me that you'd regret?" Questioned the sitter, her tears seemingly gone as she crossed her arms.

Benny sighed, and began speaking without thinking again.

"_I_ might slip and tell you things I notice about you! Like your perfectly mixed skin tone, your caramel eyes and cute smile that light up any room you walk into, and your beautiful, flowing hair that rests on your broad shoulders. And, of course, you already know the other things that make you attractive...those jocks remind you of those everyday."

Both of Sarah's brows raised in response. She didn't know how to respond to Benny. Not this Benny anyway.

"Look, Sarah...sorry if I come off as a jerk...I should've said all of that a long time ago. I just...don't want anything to accidentally happen...less I suffer the wrath of Ethan and Rory."

Sarah just stood there, her mind replaying Benny's kind words.

_Does...he really like me that way? I thought he just saw girls as objects...not...just, who knew Benny could be so...sweet?_

Benny's eyes landed on the ground once more.

"I've said too much, just, let me by so I can go home."

"I really hope Ethan didn't hear me," mumbled the spell master, causing Sarah to glance in his direction.

Just as Benny was about to pass, Sarah stepped in front of him again.

"Sarah, come on, I-"

Benny stopped, his eyes widening as he met the brunette's gaze, and nearly gasped when he felt her arms wrap around his neck.

"Benny...?"

"Y-yeah?"

Sarah shot the spell master a cute smile.

"I won't tell Ethan...or Rory."

Benny actually did gasp when Sarah's eyelids drooped and she started to lean in.

"S-Sarah...wait, I can't- Mmm."

Benny was dead to the world for the rest of the night. The only thing that mattered to him now...was his secretly burning passion for Sarah.


End file.
